Usuari Discussió:Drmorfeo
Benvingut Bé, ja ens coneixem d'ahir al xat però m'he adonat que no t'havia posat res a la discussió. Les pàgines de discussió serveixen per deixar missatges a altres usuaris. Com podràs veure, tots els usuaris tenim una pàgina de discussió. Sempre que sobre el missatge general (el que felicita l'any nou) vegis un missatge com aquest: "You have nous missatges" (està mal traduit vv') vol dir que algú t'ha escrit un missatge a la teva discussió. Adalt d'aquest missatge que t'estic escrivint t'he posat una mena de taula on et dóna uns consells bàsics. El color no ajuda massa però, si t'hi fixes veuràs que hi ha un "+" al costat de cada apartat ("Com puc editar articles?", "Com puc pujar una imatge?", etc). Clicant en aquest "+" et sortirà la informació. Et recomano que et llegeixis l'Ajuda, que et resoldrà molts dubtes. He vist que has començat a editar. Et felicito! He vist un error que és que als pirates d'en Barbanegra ho has posat com a enllaç i t'ha quedat el punt dins de l'enllaç (així: Pirates d'en Barbanegra.). Compte amb això perquè si hi ha el punt l'enllaç no t'anirà bé perquè, com és lògic, no hi ha cap article que es digui "Pirates d'en Barbanegra." amb el punt. Una altra cosa que he vist és que a l'aparença d'en Van Augur l'has posada amb un estarisc a davant i per tant et queda com una llista. No has de posar cap estarisc a davant. Sí però, que a l'apartat "Trivia" o "Curiositats" sempre ho posem perquè és una llista de curiositats, però l'aparença no és cap llista, és un text. Apa no t'hi cansis llegint que estava inspirat i si vols respondre aquest missatge o preguntar-me alguna cosa fes-ho a la meva discussió. Sempre que vulguis respondre un missatge fes-ho a la discussió de l'usuari que t'ha parlat. També pots anar a la meva discussió clicant al "Disc." de la meva firma. La firma és obligatòria. Fes-te'n una i si no saps com demana-m'ho, tot i que a l'Ajuda hi ha un apartat que ho explica molt bé. Gràcies i segueix així! 11:43, gen 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Lola Ja he arreglat lo de la Lola, ara si ho mires ja està arreglat. Enrecorde't de firmar quan deixes un missatge, que sinó s'ha de buscar qui ha deixat el missatge i és una molestia. Per firmar només cal que cliquis al botó on fica firma (o signatura, depèn de l'idioma), o sinó AltGr+4 quatre vegades (tot i que em sembla que no tots els ordinadors ho fan). Segueix així, ho fas molt bé! 22:08, gen 14, 2012 (UTC) La gràcia de la plantilla és que avisis abans i jo et digui si la pots corregir o no, no avisar després que ho posa ben clar: Així que avisa'l '''ABANS' si vas a editar l'article''. Ja t'aviso que la resposta serà no i la corregiré jo. Pensa una cosa, has tingut molta sort que he hagut de reniciar el PC perquè em disposava a editar l'article i no ha sortit cap problema. T'aviso que he desfet la teva edició i que ara la tarda editaré l'article. --'Mugiwara no A. (disc.)' 14:37, feb 26, 2012 (UTC) Imatge Jinbe Et canvio la imatge d'en Jinbe portant la porta d'Impel Down, és una imatge que ja estava a Daz Bones, així que per no tenir fitxers repetits posaré la mateixa. Eliminaré la teva, ja que l'altra té un nom no tant específic. Cuideeet!!! 21:06, feb 28, 2012 (UTC) Jinbe T'he editat en Jinbe per fer el típic Pre-Post Time Skip, si veus que la imatge no queda bé o alguna cosa, m'ho dius i t'ajudo. I molt bona feina, t'està quedant molt bé! :D Saluts -Guillem- : T'he afegit la Manga Post, que hi faltava. Per cert, 60 dies ya per aqui, deunido e?!? A pels 100 ara! Pirates del barret de Palla Tiooo!!! Frena frena frena!!! El desplegable dels Pirates del Barret de Palla no el fiquis en els aliats. Només fical en tot allò que "pertany" a la tripulació. Sinó sembla que estiguis dient que, l'Apis, és una membre de la tripulació, quan no és veritat. Per entendrens, aquesta plantilla ha d'anar només a les pàgines del primer apartat (pirates del barret de palla) i de l'últim (habilitats). T'ho deixo a tu perquè ho arreglis ok? 15:43, març 21, 2012 (UTC) Perdó, ho sento XD. Ara començo a arreglar. --Drmorfeo (disc.) 18:00, març 21, 2012 (UTC) Imatge Carue Iepaa!!! Veig que les espècies animals mica en mica van prenent forma, mola!!^^ He vist que ara has fet els superànecs. La imatge no m'acaba de convencer, no se tu com ho veus...havia pensat dues coses: ficar aquesta, que hi surten tots, ficar la que hi surt a en Carue, o la que ja hi has posat i treure-li trossos de marge, que es destaqui més en Carue. Ya em diras alguna cosa, bona feina crack!!^^ 18:58, maig 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:One Shots d'Eiichiro Oda Yepaa!!! Com a idea està bé, tot i que relació relació...no tenen massa. Jo el que faria seria crear el de "Monsters", perque hi surt en Ryuma i el de "Romance Dawn, perquè és el "pre One Piece". Jo els tinc a l'ordinador, axi que si vols que t'ho passi ja em diras alguna cosa. Cuideeet!!! 13:50, maig 2, 2012 (UTC) Colors dels Pirates Macro Drmorfeo, ho sento però com a dissenyadora no puc deixar que els colors dels Pirates Macro siguin els que tu poses per el simple fet de que ja estan fets, si volies posar-li aquells colors tenies que utilitzar la plantilla dels colors dels homes-peix. Els deixaré com els he deixat jo, si vols canviar-los fes-ho però no posis els que hi ha. 11:13, maig 5, 2012 (UTC) Zenny Et canvio la imatge d'en Zenny, perque l'he reanomenat. Veig que comenses a fer plantilles, guai!^^ 19:18, maig 20, 2012 (UTC) :Sense voler abans he ficat una llicència a la teva discussió, un despiste XD Re:Despiste Vale, borrada, he deixat la teva, així no he de ficar la llicència XD 13:59, juny 8, 2012 (UTC) Animals Iepaaa!! Et tocu una mica les espècies animals, concretament els cocodrils banana, ja que tant a la guia d'animals com a la pàgina dels Cocodrils Banan i diu gairebé el mateix. El que faré serà passar l'informació d'una a l'altra i que la de Cocodril banana sigui redirecció cap al seu apartat. T'he començat també les espècies de la saga de la Guerra perquè reanomenant imatges he vist que hi havia la pàgina de les serps Yuda. Hi faig el mateix que els cocodrils, passar informació i redireccionar. Així tamé et trec un pelet de feina. Vagi bée, cuideeet!! 16:12, juny 24, 2012 (UTC) Xorrada del Episodi 425 Bé, simplement és que has canviat a l'episodi 425 les "F" per "f" i la "I" per una "i", és una xorrada brutal, però en els episodis anteriors de la mateixa saga (que està plagada de personatges que surten en Flashbacks) ja ho he posat amb majúscules, i encara que no tingui gaire sentit comentar-te això, m'avorreix-ho molt (xD), més que res és per mantenir un estil com a més igual posible amb tots els episodis de la Saga. Total, que si per part teva no hi ha cap problema ho tornaré a canviar, simplement perqué crec que no hi ha cap error gramatical en escriure-ho amb majúscula al principi, i si hi és doncs t'agrairia que m'ho diguesis que ja ho canviaria en tots els capitols. Vinga, salut i sort!!!!! GameFrog (disc.) 21:07, juny 27, 2012 (UTC) Contestació D'acord, llavors, et trec la plantilla de que l'estas editant tu, pero pots continuar editant-lo. 18:55, nov 20, 2012 (UTC)